MorganGarcia fanfic
by hockeyman33
Summary: Morgan is ready to tell Garcia about his feelings for her, but she is kinapped before he has the chance. Also, a contraversial unsub makes his return. Short chapters, full of good reading.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own CM or the characters**

**Chapter One:**

Hotch was sitting at his desk, studying some case papers, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in".

Morgan entered with a worried look on his usually humor filled face.

"Hotch have you seen Penelope this morning? She won't answer her cell."

"I'm sure she's just running late, Morgan. She should be in soon." Hotch said calmly.

"Yeah, but she's never _this_ late. I'm going to go check on her, alright?" Morgan exclaimed anxiously.

"Only because we don't have a case today Morgan. Be back in an hour."

"Sounds good Hotch. See you in an hour." Morgan said and rushed off to find Penelope Garcia.

'_Ever since she was shot, I can't stand to let her out of my sight."_ Morgan thought.

'_Maybe I'm being a little to over protective.'_

Morgan arrived at Penelope's house, and knocked on her door, wrestling down his anxiety.

"Hey Baby girl, what's going on? We have work you know!"

Morgan waited for a reply.

'_She must be in the shower'_ he thought.

"C'mon Garcia, open up!"

There was still no answer. Morgan knocked on her door one last time, and then opened the door.

'_What the hell happened here?'_ Morgan thought, as he looked around Garcia's house in utter dismay.

There were books and papers scattered on the floor, pictures were smashed, and drawers had been left hanging wide open.

"Baby girl!" Morgan yelled as he frantically searched the house for any signs of the missing Penelope Garcia.

He took out his phone to call Hotch.

"Aaron Hotchner."

"Hotch! It's me Morgan. I think she's been kidnapped! Her house has been robbed and I can't find her anywhere!"

"Morgan, calm down. We're on our way over now."

"Alright. This is my entire fault! I was supposed to check on her this morning, but I got side tracked!"

"Morgan! You have to stay calm. If we're going to find her, we all need to keep our emotions at bay."

Morgan hung up and looked around.

"Penelope Garcia, what are we going to do now." he muttered under his breath, fighting back the worried tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the Characters. **

**Thanks again guys for the reviews.**

_**Garcia**_

Garcia woke up to the sound of water dripping onto the crudely cemented floor.

'_Where am I?'_ Garcia thought as she looked around in dismay.

She tried to get up, but realized that she was tied to a chair with rope.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out to anyone who could possibly be listening.

"I'm here, Penelope Garcia. Are you scared?" a man asked Garcia from the shadows of the dark room she was in.

"Well yeah a little, I- I mean I'm supposed to be at work. Have you kidnapped me!?" she exclaimed, as she started to regain her senses.

Garcia looked around frantically for any sign as to where her kidnapper was hiding, or how she could get out.

"C-come out and show yourself! I don't like being tied up!" Garcia said, trying to contain her fear and replace it with bravery.

"I will show myself soon enough. Your team is probably wondering where you are, Penelope. So, I'm going to tell you my plan. I have kidnapped you because you exposed me to the world. I went through a lot of trouble just to escape from the FEDS the day I was arrested by you and your team. Yet here I am, planning to kill you, and there is **nothing** you can do now!"

"I don't know who you are! Just let me go! My team will find you eventually."

"They may find you, Penelope Garcia, but not in time."

"Just untie me so that we can talk." Garcia said.

"I like you right where you are. Funny, you used to like me too, didn't you Garcia?"

"Why would I like someone as disgusting as you? Me liking a kidnapper, I don't think so."

The man slapped Garcia in the head, standing behind her.

"Ahaha poor little Garcia. You haven't seen my face yet. I think I can change your mind."

Penelope Garcia whimpered slightly.

"J-just let me go." She sobbed.

A man emerged from the shadows. He was medium sized, with short dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Remember me Garcia? I was your love, and now I'm your worst nightmare."

"Jason? Jason Battle?"

**So in my story Jason Battle was not shot and killed by JJ, he escaped from the FEDS when they arrested him.**

"Correct! I hope your ready to die, Garcia." Jason said, and slapped her across the face with something cold and hard. His revolver.

"P-please! Don't kill me! My team will find you Jason. Then they'll lock you up like before."

Garcia could taste blood on her lip.

"Well that didn't work last time, now did it?" Jason said, while laughing at Penelope's attempts at messing with his head.

Garcia sat still in here chair, sobbing. She couldn't believe that Jason had kidnapped her, a month after he had almost killed her. She just hoped her team could find her in time. She didn't want to die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Thanks Guys for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

**Side Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters**

_**Morgan**_

Hotch and the team arrived shortly after Morgan called.

"Well, the UnSub broke into the house, kidnapped Garcia, and robbed her." Rossi observed.

"Lets scrounge the house for any evidence, and see what we come up with. JJ and Rossi, you take the upstairs. Morgan, Emily and I will be down here." Hotch told the team.

Everyone spread out around the house. Morgan watched as the team searched the perimeter for any possible leads. Instead of helping, he got lost in thought.

'_**What a day for Garcia to be kidnapped." **_Morgan thought sadly. He had been trying to work up the courage to tell Garcia how he felt about her, and he had decided that today would be the day to do it.

"There's not much evidence here guys." Prentiss sighed, turning over pictures and furniture.

"There has to be something! Anything! I can't believe this!" Morgan practically yelled, and clenched his fists.

The team turned to him, with worried looks on their faces.

"Morgan, we won't be able to find Garcia if we don't maintain our composure. We'll find her, don't worry." Reid told Morgan reassuringly.

"I know, I know. I-I just love her to much to let her leave like this."

"We all do. How about you take a walk, just to calm down a little." Hotch said to Morgan.

"Ok. I will be back soon though. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't help search for her." Morgan admitted.

He set out into the streets, thinking about Garcia. He couldn't believe he had let her slip right between his fingers. He still thought that Penelope's dissapearence was all his fault. His true love. Morgan wondered what would happen after all this ended, good or bad.

All he could do was search. Hopefully he would be able to find his baby girl, before it was to late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Side Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters. I only own the plot. **

**Hope you guys enjoy. Remember to Review! This is a short chapter.**

Morgan

Morgan set out into the street, trying to clear his head. He knew they would find Garcia, he just didn't know if she would be alive when they did.

His cell phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Morgan."

"You wont find her in time."

"Excuse me? Who are you!" Morgan said, anxiety rising into his chest as he heard those words."

"You have twenty four hours. If you don't find her by then, she dies."

"You little bastard. Give her back!" Morgan yelled.

"Twenty four hours. By the way, my name is Jason Battle." Jason said, and hung up.

"I can't believe this." Morgan fumed.

Not wasting anymore time, Morgan turned around and headed back to Garcia's house to tell the team what he had heard. Jason Battle was back, and he had Garcia as his hostage.

Garcia

"Well, I had a nice little chat with your friend Morgan at the BAU. I gave them twenty four hours to find you." Jason said, smiling cruelly.

"I hate you Jason. I hate you more than anything. First you shoot me, and not you holding me hostage. What do you want from me!" Garcia yelled.

"Hate is quite a strong word Penelope" Battle said sarcastically.

Garcia spit on his shoes in disgust. Jason was seriously pissing her off, and she didn't usually get pissed off.

As Garcia struggled in her chair, Jason paced across the cement floor. Twirling his revolver in his fingers, counting down twenty four hours.


End file.
